Voyage en amoureux
by CookieKandy
Summary: Série de drabble dans le cadre de la soirée drabble spécial Asie /\ Naruto et Hinata partent en voyage au-travers de l'Asie. Chine, Macao, Vietnam, Thaïlande, Inde, Sri Lanka, Corée du Sud et même leur Japon natal.


**Voyage en amoureux**

Naruto courut jusqu'à l'allée de cerisiers où devait l'attendre Hinata. Aujourd'hui débutait leur pèlerinage à travers l'Asie et la Chine serait le premier pays qu'ils visiteraient. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils organisaient ce voyage et le blond était vraiment impatient de le commencer avec sa petite-amie. Les pétales des fleurs voltigeaient au-dessus de lui, tel des flocons de neige en hiver. C'est sous cette averse rose, que le jeune homme aperçut sa copine, qui l'attendait patiemment en regardant tomber les fleurs dans ses mains. Elle était magnifique, se dit Naruto s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de la contempler. Ses cheveux bleus nuits qui flottaient dans son dos au rythme du vent, tout comme la jupe légère de sa robe lilas. Il était l'homme le plus chanceux au monde de l'avoir à ses côtés, sourit-il en parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. La brune lui offrit un resplendissant sourire lorsqu'il déposa son sac de voyage à leurs pieds, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Oo0oO

Leur première destination fut la Chine. Hinata avait toujours voulu voir des pandas et leur première attraction fut une visite au zoo. La jeune fille le tirait par le bras chaque fois qu'elle apercevait un animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas, déclenchant le rire du blond. Naruto la suivait sans discuter, profitant du moment présent avec sa copine. Quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire un voyage du même genre, juste tous les deux ? Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'enclot des pandas, la brune sautilla sur place et s'accrocha à son bras en regardant les ursidés qui mangeaient tranquillement leurs branches de bambous. Devant l'expression enfantine de sa petite-amie, le jeune homme ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser doucement. Elle répondit ardemment à son baiser, malgré la foule qui les entourait. Naruto frotta leur nez l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'il mit fin à leur échange, puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur les mammifères en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Hinata lui pointa soudainement un bébé panda qui se rapprochait de la barrière devant eux. Leur voyage commençait merveilleusement bien.

Oo0oO

Après leur visite au zoo, le couple se dirigea vers leur hôtel. Ils passèrent à leur chambre pour se rafraichir et se changer, puis ils descendirent au restaurant de l'établissement pour se restaurer. Leur ventre plein, Naruto proposa un tour dans le casino de l'autre côté de la rue. Avec elle à ses côtés, il ne pouvait qu'être chanceux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. La jeune fille lui frappa l'épaule pour la forme, puis accepta. Le blond lui demanda à quelle table elle voulait jouer. Rien de trop dispendieux, juste pour s'amuser un moment. Hinata pointa celle des dés et ils s'y dirigèrent un moment. Comme dans les films, au moment de lancer ses dés, le jeune homme demanda à sa copine de souffler dessus pour lui donner de la chance. C'était peut-être cliché, mais étrangement, ça fonctionna. Ils y restèrent une heure, triplant ce que Naruto avait échangé en jeton, puis retournèrent à l'hôtel. Et le blond fut étonné que le risque de tout perdre est autant émoustiller la brune, car dès la porte franchise, il se retrouva avec les lèvres d'Hinata plaquées sur les siennes.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, ils allèrent visiter la grande muraille de Chine. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas venir en Chine, sans visiter cette merveille qu'on peut voir de l'espace. Par contre, le couple se serait bien passé de la température humide, alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches. C'était une véritable torture physique. Encore une chance qu'Hinata avait acheté plusieurs bouteilles d'eau avant leur escalade. Ça et la crème solaire. Le soleil tapait si fort, que Naruto craignait que de la protection soixante soit insuffisante. Mais il ne se gêna pas pour laisser ses mains se promener plus longtemps que nécessaire, quand étala une nouvelle couche de crème sur la peau de sa copine. Celle-ci dut le ramener à l'ordre à quelques reprises, alors que ses doigts glissaient vers son décolleté. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si même avec un col rond, ses seins l'appelaient désespérément. Il n'était qu'un pauvre homme qui avait de la difficulté à résister au corps de sa petite-amie.

Oo0oO

Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent à Macao en fin de soirée et ce dernier vol les avait épuisés. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était d'aller au _Macau Hôtel_ où ils avaient réservé une chambre en attendant l'avion à Hong Kong. Prendre un bon bain et ensuite aller s'allonger sous les couvertures. Et pour « économiser » du temps, ils firent tout en même temps. Le bain était suffisamment grand pour les accueillir tous les deux, ce qui donna lieu à de longues étreintes langoureuses dans la mousse qui recouvrait l'eau. Mais la vraie ne commença qu'une fois dans leur lit. Eau et préservatif ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Malgré la fatigue, ils passèrent le restant de la soirée et le début de la nuit à faire l'amour. Ce voyage augmentait leur complicité déjà bien grande et chaque moment d'intimité était l'occasion de se redécouvrir, ou de se prouver leur amour une nouvelle fois. Ce voyage resterait à jamais gravé dan leur esprit.

Oo0oO

Plus reposés, le couple prit la direction de _HacSa Beach_. Ils avaient vu sur internet que cette place était idéale pour le surf et ils avaient envie d'essayer. Le trajet en bus depuis l'hôtel prit un moment, mais ils en profitèrent pour gagner quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient manquées la veille en se câlinant trop longtemps. Arrivés sur la plage, ils s'inscrivirent rapidement, puis allèrent se changer. Après une heure de cours intensive, ils eurent enfin le droit de se jeter à l'eau pour essayer. Ce ne fut pas très concluant pour aucun d'eux. Mais ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Le cours terminé, ils profitèrent de la plage pour relaxer et faire bronzette. Mais pas sans s'être mutuellement bien crémer. Un coup de soleil durant les premiers jours du voyage pourrait diminuer le plaisir de cette expédition. Tout comme on n'aime pas trop qu'on nous touche lorsqu'on a la peau brûlée. Chose qui gâche grandement les moments intimes.

Oo0oO

Leur troisième destination fut le Vietnam et à la place d'aller s'enregistrer à un hôtel, ils se payèrent une croisière de deux jours et une nuit sur la _Baie d'Halong_. Appuyés contre la rampe du quai, Naruto et Hinata admiraient le paysage doté de plusieurs centaines de petites îles. Ils eurent même la chance d'en visiter quelques unes à l'aller comme au retour. En soirée, ils profitèrent des musiciens qui jouaient sur le bateau, tout en mangeant des plats traditionnels du pays. Le blond accepta même de danser, lui qui n'était pas grand danseur. Fallait le comprendre, il ne voulait pas gâcher le talent de sa copine qui était si gracieuse. Mais pour lui faire plaisir, et la voir sourire, il était prêt à se ridiculiser devant une trentaine d'inconnus. Et c'était une autre façon de montrer aux hommes qu'elle était déjà prise. Elle lui appartenait comme il lui appartenait.

Oo0oO

Après une longue journée de tourisme à Hanoï, le jeune couple se procura des billets pour le concert de Dam Vinh Hung, chanteur célèbre de ce pays. Ils eurent beaucoup de chance, c'étaient les derniers billets. Bon ils étaient loin de la scène, mais c'était une activité locale. Et ils la faisaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre de leurs places, au fond et dans le noir, ils pouvaient se câliner sans déranger trop de gens. Du moins pas ceux qui les entouraient, puisqu'ils y en avaient des pires qu'eux. Collé au dos d'Hinata, Naruto lui embrassait le cou, tout en lui caressant le ventre et les hanches. Il devait avouer qu'il avait envie de plus, mais ce n'était pas décent de faire des cochonneries dans un lieu public. Et ce, même si le couple à leur gauche semblait s'adonner à des caresses plus poussées. Mais dans le noir, il était impossible de déterminer si le gars avait sa main dans la culotte de sa copine ou bien s'il lui avait relevé la jupe pour la prendre par derrière. Même si la brune lui faisait affreusement envie, le blond allait attendre d'être de retour à leur chambre d'hôtel avait de l'étreindre plus passionnément.

Oo0oO

Quand ils arrivèrent en Thaïlande, le couple eut droit à un voyage à dos d'éléphant pour se rendre à leur hôtel. L'expérience fut exceptionnelle. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir monté sur le dos d'un aussi gros mammifère ? Durant tout le trajet, leur guide raconta diverses anecdotes et histoires sur la région, émerveillant Hinata qui regardait partout autour d'eux pour photographier mentalement chaque centimètre carré du paysage. Naruto gardait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour s'assurer qu'elle reste près de lui. Une chute à cette hauteur pouvait être dangereuse. Peut-être pas mortel, mais ça pourrait gâcher leurs vacances. L'homme qui guidait le pachyderme souriait en les regardant. Les regards amoureux qu'ils échangeaient l'émouvaient grandement, surtout à leur jeune âge. Ils avaient quoi vingt ans tout au plus, se dit-il, avant d'annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Oo0oO

À l'hôtel, Naruto fut surpris quand Hinata lui proposa un massage. Mais était pas assez bête pour refuser, elle avait des doigts de fée. Il la vit sortir un flacon d'huile de la salle de bain, offert par la maison semble-t-il, et elle l'invita à s'allonger sur le matelas. Le blond se laissa dorloter par sa copine, soupirant de bien-être à chaque caresse. Mais l'inévitable arriva. Les mains la jeune fille réveillèrent une autre partie de son corps et désira plus. Alors sans lui demander la permission, il se retourna sur le dos et lui demanda de le masser aussi devant. La brune ne mit pas longtemps pour remarquer la bosser au niveau de son entre-jambe. Faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue, Hinata fit glisser plusieurs fois ses mains sur le torse et le ventre de son petit-ami, avant de se décider à passer une jambe par-dessus son bassin. Sans arrêter le mouvement de ses mains, la jeune fille commença à onduler le bassin, frottant leur sexe l'un contre eux au-travers du tissu de leurs vêtements. Mais rapidement, Naruto s'impatienta et mit fin à ces préliminaire en allongeant la brune sous lui et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Oo0oO

La première attraction qu'ils firent en Inde fut, bien entendu, la visite du _Taj Mahal_, l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Durant la visite guidée, le couple écouta avec attention l'histoire de ce mausolée de marbre blanc. Tout dans ce palais était gigantesque. Des murs au plafond, des jardins à l'entrée. C'était grandiose. L'architecture, l'art paysagé, la décoration des murs… Les passionnés d'art et d'histoire étaient à leur place. Après la visite, Naruto entraina sa copine vers un coin à l'ombre des jardins. Le soleil était chaud et ils étaient en sueur. Ils pouvaient bien s'accorder une petite pause avant d'aller à la prochaine attraction de la ville. Assis sous un arbre, Hinata se glissa entre les bras du blond. Tant pis pour la chaleur suffocante, elle voulait sentir les bras musclés de son petit-ami autour d'elle. Au bout de dix minutes, ils se levèrent pour prendre la direction d'un café pour se rafraichir avec une bonne limonade glacée.

Oo0oO

Après s'être rafraichit dans un café, le couple se dirigea vers une salle de cinéma pour aller voir un film bollywoodien. Bon, ils ne comprendraient rien, mais le cinéma indien était une attraction du pays et ils se devaient d'aller en voir au moins un. La salle plongée dans le noir et à l'air conditionné, Naruto et Hinata respiraient un peu mieux. Deux heures au frais pouvaient rendre ce film passionnant même s'ils ne parlaient pas l'hindi. Tout comme se coller, alors que personne ne pouvait les voir, étant assis complètement à l'arrière de la salle. Ce qui travailla le plus durant cette séance ne fut pas leurs yeux ou leurs oreilles, mais plutôt leur bouche et leur langue. Et leurs mains quelque peu baladeuses. Tout le monde autour d'eux était concentré sur le film, ils pouvaient bien pousser leurs caresses un peu plus loin, se dit le blond en glissant une main sous la jupe de la jeune fille.

Oo0oO

Arrivés au Sri Lanka, le couple se dirigea immédiatement vers l'_Hôtel Jetwing_, ayant besoin d'un peu d'intimité. À force de voyager en avion et de visiter des sites touristiques, ils passaient peu de temps juste tous les deux. À se câliner et plus. Alors, dès la porte franchise, la brune se retrouva coller à la porte, les lèvres de Naruto dévorant chaque parcelle de peau de son cou. La jeune fille agrippa son chandail et le passa par-dessus sa tête pour ensuite caresser les épaules carrés de son copain. Le blond passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Du pas lent, il se dirigea vers leur lit et la déposa délicatement sur le matelas pour pouvoir poursuivre à un endroit plus confortable. Déjà que la température ambiante était humide, s'ils devaient faire ça debout, loin de toute source d'air frais, ils ne survivraient pas jusqu'à la fin.

Oo0oO

La Corée du Sud, leur dernier arrêt avant de retourner au Japon. Le jeune couple descendit à l'hôtel _Sun Cruise Resort_, qui se trouvait au sommet des collines et qui avait la forme d'un gros bateau. Ce qui provoqua quelque exclamation surprise de la part de Naruto, qui se demanda d'abord comment ce gigantesque paquebot avait pu échouer à cet endroit. Ensuite, il émit plusieurs hypothèses, plus farfelues les unes les autres, ce qui fit rire la brune. Par exemple, il raconta que c'est lors d'un tsunami, que le bateau de croisière s'est retrouvé coincé là-haut. Ne pouvant le déloger des collines, un riche homme d'affaire décida de le transformer en hôtel. Puis il y eut bien sûr la supposition que se fût une intervention extraterrestre pour faire peur aux humains. Bref, cet hôtel donna lieu à plusieurs histoires de la part du blond et Hinata dut faire preuve de beaucoup « d'imagination » pour le faire taire. Quoi de mieux qu'un déshabiller, en dentelle blanche, particulièrement transparent ?

Oo0oO

Avant de reprendre l'avion pour le Japon, Hinata insista pour aller voir Jeju Island, qu'elle avait déjà pu voir dans divers dramas coréens qu'elle avait écoutés. Le blond n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Une autre nuit à l'hôtel bateau, comme il l'appelait, ou une là-bas, il n'y avait aucune différence pour lui. Et puis, s'il pouvait faire plaisir à sa copine… Après un trajet en bateau, ils visitèrent rapidement quelques sites touristiques, puis se dirigèrent vers le _Seogwioi KAL Hotel_ pour une bonne nuit de repos. Bon d'accord, une partie de la nuit ne serait pas consacrée au sommeil, mais quoi de mieux pour s'endormir rapidement, qu'un long câlin passionnel ? La jeune fille s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras et Naruto la regarda dormir durant plusieurs minutes. Il ne se lassait pas de la contempler, sourit-il en la rejoignant dans les bras de Morphée.

Oo0oO

Après quatre semaines à l'étranger, Naruto et Hinata étaient heureux de revenir au Japon. Pas que le voyage ne leur ait pas plus, mais visiter et prendre l'avion, ou le bus, étaient épuisant sur le plan physique, mais aussi moral. Et puis, c'était bien de goûter à de nouveaux plats, mais après vingt-huit jours, la nourriture nippone leur manquait. Leur premier arrêt avant de retourner à la maison, fut un restaurant à côté de l'aéroport. C'est fou comme les sushis lui avaient manqués, s'étonna le blond. Et lorsqu'il en fit part à la brune, celle-ci lui avoua qu'elle aussi ça lui avait manqué. Surtout qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'en manger presque tous les jours. Ils firent le plein de sashimis et d'onigiris avec de la soupe miso, avant de se décider à repartir. Il avait un dernier arrêt avant Kyoto. Ils avaient beau être originaire du Japon, ils n'avaient visité que très rarement des jardins traditionnels.

Oo0oO

Le jardin d'_Isuien_ à Nara se trouvait proche de Kyoto, composé de deux parties distinctes, de part et d'autre des bâtiments du site. La porte _Nandaimon_ du temple _Todai-Ji et _les monts _Wakakusa_ s'incorporaient à merveille à la composition du paysage du jardin arrière. Assis au bord de la mare, le couple contemplait cette vue d'un autre temps. Un endroit pareil à leur époque s'était presque inimaginable. C'était paisible, loin de toutes civilisations artificielles de la ville. Il n'y avait pas plus beau dernier arrêt que ce site, souffla Naruto à l'oreille de la brune, de peur de briser le silence du jardin. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Hinata se colla un peu plus à lui et déposa un chaste baiser coin de sa bouche avant de lui souffler à son tour :

- Faudra refaire un autre voyage comme celui-ci et terminer de nouveau par _Isuien_.

- Dès que l'occasion se représentera, on tentera l'Europe, puis l'Amérique, sourit Naruto.


End file.
